Flight
by Kajia
Summary: Auf einem neunzehn Stunden Flug können schon einige Sachen passieren, besonders wenn man in heftige Turbulenzen gerät, die nicht nur die Maschine durcheinander bringen. (Zachary Quinto x Chris Pine, Pinto)


**Flight**

Zach´s POV:

Ein Flug von Los Angeles nach Sydney ist in jedem Fall scheiße, egal ob man nun First oder Economy Class sitzt!

Dies war jedenfalls schon meine Meinung gewesen, als ich zum Ende des ersten Star-Trek-Films mit meinen Kollegen nach Australien reiste.

Heute, nach Beendigung von Star Trek Into Darkness, graute es mir bereits vor dem langen Flug und den seltsamen Anwandlungen, die meine Kollegen regelmäßig überkamen, wenn die Reise länger als fünf Stunden dauerte.

Denn sobald die fünf Stunden vorbei waren, begannen sich Zoe, Karl, Anton, John, JJ und sogar mein bester Freund Chris wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen.

Karl und Anton begannen dabei immer als Erste.

Sie spielten seltsame Spiele, die keiner von uns anderen so wirklich verstand und wenn sich einer traute, meist John, zu fragen worum es dabei ging, begannen die Beiden zu kichern und Anton meinte, es wären russische Spiele.

Das war seine Standartantwort.

Irgendwann, wenn John das Interesse verlor, begann dieser mit JJ einen Wettbewerb im Schnarchen aufzustellen, denn obwohl JJ´s Cola-Konsum Ausmaße hatte, die jeden von uns schaudern ließ, konnte dieser überall einschlafen, wenn er nur lange genug ruhig war.

John ebenso, denn der Koreaner schien absolut kein Problem damit zu haben im Stehen oder Sitzen zu schlafen und das jederzeit.

Demnach waren diese Beiden irgendwann ruhig gestellt und übrig blieben nur noch Chris und Zoe.

Diese Beiden waren eine Nummer für sich, denn während sie sich die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens völlig desinteressiert gegenüber der Boulevardpresse zeigten, schien ein Langstreckenflug irgendwelche chemischen Stoffe in den Beiden auszulösen, die sie zu zwei alten Waschweibern mutieren ließ.

Von jetzt auf gleich begannen sie über Brangelina und Madonna zu diskutieren, als gäbe es nichts Wichtigeres auf der Welt und manchmal machte mir das richtig Angst.

Und dieses Mal hatten wir nicht einmal Glück mit den Flugzeiten, denn unsere Produktionsfirma hatte die Flugtickets zu spät bestellt und uns blieb demnach nichts anderes übrig, als um 23:30 Uhr von Los Angeles aus zu starten.

Neunzehn Stunden auf begrenztem Raum.

Das einzige Zugeständnis, welches uns gemacht wurde, waren die First-class-Tickets der American Airline, denn das Amerikaner dekadent waren, war ja nichts unbekanntes und gerade was Flugzeuge anging, neigten wir zu Übertreibung.

Die First-class-Sitze in einer American Airlines Maschine waren so breit wie meine bequemen Ledersesseln zuhause und ich hätte locker zweimal drauf gepasst, wenn ich mich ein bisschen quer gesetzt hätte.

Außerdem konnte man die Lehne der Sitze ziemlich weit nach hinten verstellen und es gab sogar einen Teil für die Füße.

Dies bedeutete für mich eigentlich nur eines: Ich würde die fünf Stunden, die meine Freunde noch normal waren, so weit wie möglich genießen und mich dann mithilfe von zwei Schlaftabletten in Morpheus Arme begeben.

Ein durch und durch perfekter Plan.

Aber wie das mit perfekten Plänen nun mal so ist, klappt das nicht immer, wie man es sich vorgestellt hat.

Der erste Wermutstropfen war die Verspätung der Maschine, da irgendwelche technischen Schwierigkeiten aufgetreten waren.

Für "normale" Menschen bedeutete dies Warten, Langeweile und Frustkäufe im Duty-free-Shop.

Für Hollywoodschauspieler bedeutete es, Erkannt zu werden, daraufhin einen ganzen Packen Autogramme zu schreiben und Fotos zu machen, um letzten Endes irgendwelche Möchtegern-Schauspieler an der Backe zu haben, die meinten ihr Talent wäre mit dem eines Sean Connery oder Anthony Hopkins zu vergleichen.

Demnach dankte ich Gott, Surak oder wer auch immer dort oben das Sagen hatte, als die Durchsage am Flughafen bekannt gab, dass die Maschine nach Sydney nun zum Bording bereit wäre.

An dieser Stelle muss ich eine Sache hinzufügen: Ich liebe meine Fans. Das tue ich wirklich! Denn ohne sie wäre ich nichts, aber wenn man todmüde auf einem überfüllten Flughafen auf einen 19-Stunden-Flug wartete, hatte man einfach keine Nerven für so etwas.

Aus diesem Grund war meine Laune auch schon reichlich im Keller und als wir endlich unsere Plätze in der Maschine eingenommen hatten, wollte ich nichts lieber tun, als schlafen.

Doch Chris, der wie immer neben mir saß, hatte scheinbar ganz andere Pläne und begann mit mir über Gott und die Welt zu reden.

So wie ich meinen besten Freund einschätzte hatte dieser ziemlich zeitig bemerkt, dass meine Laune in den Keller gegangen war und nun versuchte er mich abzulenken und ich traute mich einfach nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen, damit ich schlafen konnte.

Denn mal ehrlich: Wer konnte schon schlafen, wenn der schönste Mann im Universum ausschließlich mit dir reden wollte.

Ja, ich fand Chris schön und ich machte auch kein Geheimnis daraus.

Egal ob bei Interviews, Fotostunden oder Meetings, immer wieder wanderte mein Blick zu meinem besten Freund und mittlerweile hatte ich jeden seiner Gesichtszüge im Schlaf drauf.

Ich wusste genau wie er aussah, wenn er glücklich, traurig, wütend oder verliebt war, doch immer wieder überwältigte mich sein Gesicht.

Vor Allem seine unglaublich blauen Augen hatten es mir angetan.

Sie waren so tief und leuchtend und unterstrichen die manchmal subtil geäußerten Gefühle, die sein makelloses Gesicht offenbarte.

Im Zusammenspiel mit den goldblonden Haaren und der leicht gebräunten Haut, war Chris für mich das wahr gewordene Ebenbild eines Engels.

Doch niemals verlor ich ein Wort über meine Gedanken, denn die Furcht, er würde mich für diese Ansichten auslachen, oder sogar verachten, saß tief.

Nur Zoe wusste von meinen Gefühlen und immer wieder, wenn ich meinen Blick mal von Chris lösen konnte, sah ich dieses traurige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

Ein Lächeln, welches das Wissen ausdrückte, dass Chris niemals etwas von meinen geheimen Gefühlen erfahren durfte.

Auch jetzt, wo er neben mir saß und mir eine Anekdote aus seiner Kindheit erzählte, spürte ich wieder diesen schmerzhaften Stich in meiner Brust, der mir verdeutlichte, wie sehr ich Chris liebte.

Selbst meine Beziehung zu Jonathan hatte daran nichts ändern können und obwohl es mir Leid tat, wusste ich, dass ich Chris niemals für einen anderen vergessen könnte.

Chris selbst schien meinen Stimmungsumschwung zu bemerken, denn plötzlich hörte er auf zu sprechen und sah mich ernst an.

Seine Augen waren einen Tick dunkler als sonst und er schien irgendwas in meinem Gesicht zu suchen, bevor er sich auf meine Augen konzentrierte und fragte: „Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Ich lächelte leicht, denn ich hörte die Sorge aus seiner Stimme und ich hob die Hand und strich ihm durch die weichen, blonden Haare.

Es war eine unschuldige Geste, die ich immer gebrauchte, wenn wir allein waren und er sich Sorgen machte, was leider nur allzu oft vorkam.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, Chris. Ich bin nur erschöpft. Es war ein langer Tag.", antwortete ich und ich konnte sehen, dass Chris mir nicht hundertprozentig glaubte, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein.

Dies war ebenfalls eine Eigenschaft, welche ich an ihm liebte, denn er wusste immer genau, wann er aufhören musste.

Es gehörte zu unserer "Symbiose", würde JJ sagen, dass wir den anderen fast besser einschätzen konnten, als uns selbst und es machte einen Großteil unseres Charmes aus.

Es war ein Grund für den Regisseur, uns immer wieder zusammen zu Interviews zu schicken, denn er wusste genau um die Wirkung, die wir Beide zusammen auf der Leinwand oder im Fernsehen inne hatten und er nutzte sie gern.

Auch Chris wusste, dass wir ein perfektes Team waren und ich war froh um jede geschenkte Minute, die ich mit ihm bekam.

Meine Gedanken wurde jäh unterbrochen, als die typischen Durchsagen der Stewardessen kamen und sich das Flugzeug langsam in Bewegung setzte.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich nun auf neunzehn Stunden Flugspaß mit meinen Freunden freuen durfte und tastete in meinem Rucksack noch mal nach den Schlaftabletten.

Egal wie sehr ich Chris liebte, diese Verrücktheiten tat ich mir nicht noch einmal an.

Das Flugzeug gewann schnell an Fahrt und als es vom Boden abhob spürte ich den altbekannten Adrenalinstoß in meinem Körper.

Denn obwohl ich nun schon dutzende Male geflogen war, sorgte es noch immer für dieses aufgeregte Kribbeln, zu wissen, dass man nun den festen Boden unter den Füßen verloren hatte und sich nur noch auf die dünnen Wände der Maschine verlassen konnte.

Sobald die Flughöhe erreicht und die Anschnallzeichen ausgeschaltet waren, sprang Chris auf und lief zu Karl und Anton.

Da wir in der letzten Reihe am Fenster saßen hatten wir einen guten Blick auf die Mitglieder unserer Crew und mir fiel plötzlich auf, dass die erste Klasse, außer mit uns, nur mit einem Mann im Anzug und einer Frau in einem furchtbaren, quietschgelben Kleid besetzt war.

Naja, dachte ich, soll mir doch egal sein.

Stattdessen beobachtete ich Chris, der auf der Armlehne von Karl platz genommen hatte und nun angeregt mit Anton sprach.

Ich wusste, dass sich Chris sehr für die russische Sprache interessierte und vermutlich wieder ein paar Vokabeln von dem gebürtigen Russen abstaubte, während Karl daneben saß und immer wieder die Wörter falsch aussprach um die Beiden zu ärgern.

Doch gerade als Chris die Hand hob, um Karl einen spielerischen Schlag gegen die Schulter zu versetzen, versperrte mir der schlanke Körper von Zoe den Blick und ich sah meiner Freundin in die Augen.

„Ist hier noch frei, schöner Mann?", fragte sie und setzte dabei ihren verführerischsten Blick ein.

Es war ein kleines Spiel zwischen uns, dass sich noch zu der Zeit des ersten Star Trek Films etabliert hatte.

Damals waren wir in einer Bar gewesen, um den erfolgreichen Abschluss einer Szene zu feiern, die uns tagelang Kopfzerbrechen bereitet hatte und während sich Chris und Eric Bana auf der kleinen Tanzfläche amüsiert hatten, saßen Zoe und ich an der Bar und unterhielten uns.

Karl, John, Anton und JJ hatten sich an einen Tisch gesetzt und spielten Karten oder so etwas und gerade, als Zoe und ich uns dazu gesellen wollten, kam dieser Kerl an.

Er war jung, sah gut aus und glaubte er könnte bei jeder landen, auch bei einer Schauspielerin.

Als ich bemerkte was los war, ging ich wieder zurück zu Zoe und stellte ihr diese Frage, die auch sie nun benutzte.

Natürlich ging sie darauf ein und während wir spielerisch flirteten, zog der aufdringliche Kerl verwirrt ab, immer vor sich hinmurmelnd, dass er glaubte ich wäre schwul.

Natürlich hatten wir ihn nicht aufgeklärt und nun nutzten wir die Frage immer mal wieder.

Es war unser kleiner Insider-Witz und ich bedeutete Zoe, dass sie sich setzen konnte.

„Meine bessere Hälfte hat sich aus dem Staub gemacht.", sagte ich und sie grinste mich an.

„Nicht sehr nett von ihm.", erwiderte sie: „Wie läufts?"

Die Frage irritierte mich, denn ich wusste nicht, warum Zoe sie stellte und erst als sich die Miene meiner Freundin änderte und ich dieses altbekannte, traurige Lächeln sah, wusste ich, was sie meinte.

„Alles wie immer.", antwortete ich.

Ich hatte keine Lust auf ein langes Gespräch, denn am Ende würde es mir zwar besser gehen, aber der Schmerz in meinem Herzen wäre schlimmer als am Anfang und ich konnte mir das heute, auf so engen Raum, nicht leisten.

Denn Chris hatte eine bemerkenswerte Auffassungsgabe, was meine Gefühle anginge und dieses Mal würde er nicht aufhören zu fragen.

„Du weißt, du kannst mir alles sagen.", meinte Zoe und ich erwiderte kurz ihr Lächeln, bevor ich an ihr vorbei zu Chris sah, der sich gerade auf den Weg zu JJ und John begab.

„Ich weiß und dafür ich dir dankbar. Doch hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, um über so etwas zu sprechen. Außerdem will ich einfach nur schlafen."

Den letzten Satz sagte ich nur, damit sie nicht noch tiefer bohrte und sie nickte verständnisvoll, bevor sie sich erhob und mit einem letzten Lächeln zu ihrem Platz zurück ging.

Ich selbst änderte in diesem Moment spontan meinen Plan, denn die Müdigkeit, die sich langsam in meinem Körper breit machte, war echt.

Ich beugte mich also in meinem Sitz vor, griff nach meinem Rucksack und zog die zwei Schlaftabletten aus der Seitentasche.

Danach lehnte ich mich zurück und stellte den Sitz so ein, dass ich mich bequem hinlegen konnte, bevor ich die Tabletten mit dem kleinen Glas Wasser runterspülte, welches die Stewardess nur wenige Minuten vorher gebracht hatte.

Sobald ich ruhig lag, spürte ich die Schläfrigkeit in meinem Körper und kaum eine Minute später war ich schon eingeschlafen.

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, als ein heftiger Ruck durch das Flugzeug ging und mich weckte.

Einen Moment war ich desorientiert, doch als ich aus dem kleinen Fenster blickte und nur die schwarze Wolkendecke sah, erinnerte ich mich wieder.

Mein Blick wanderte zur Seite und was ich dort erblickte, erschreckte mich zutiefst.

Chris saß kreidebleich in seinem Sitz, den Gurt fest geschlossen, die Hände in den Lehnen verkrallt und seine blauen Augen waren vor Angst geweitet.

„Chris, was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt und streckte meine Hand aus, die ich behutsam an seine bleiche Wange legte.

Er war eiskalt und die Berührung meiner Hand ließ ihn zusammenzucken, doch er wandte mir seinen Blick zu und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch nur ein herzzerreißendes Wimmern kam heraus, denn in diesem Moment ging wieder ein Ruck durch das Flugzeug und ich hörte sogar leise Schreie aus den hinteren Klassen.

Sofort stellte ich meinen Sessel in eine aufrechte Position und ließ meine Augen über die Sitzreihen schweifen, bis ich den Blick von JJ auffing, der mit den Lippen "Turbulenzen" und "Gewittersturm" formte.

Diese Nachricht ließ auch mich erbleichen, nicht aus Angst, doch vor Sorge, denn ich wusste, wie sehr Chris Gewitterstürme fürchtete und wenn man dazu noch in zehntausend Metern Höhe über dem- ich blickte kurz auf den kleinen Fernseher, der in dem Vordersitz eingebaut war- Atlantik dahinflog, wurde diese Furcht zu Angst und Panik.

Augenblicklich richtete ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Chris und behutsam strich ich ihm durch die Haare und über das Gesicht.

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Chrissie. Alles ist gut. Nur ein paar Turbulenzen. Da sind wir gleich wieder raus.", murmelte ich, doch ein gleißender Blitz strafte meiner Worte Lügen und ich sah, wie Chris´ Augen erschrocken aus dem Fenster starrten.

Ich wusste, wenn ich nicht etwas unternahm, würde er irgendwann anfangen Panik zu bekommen und das wollte ich verhindern.

Also warf ich schnell einen Blick durch die Reihen, bis ich die Stewardessen sah, welche ebenfalls auf ihren Sitzen platz genommen hatten und sich nicht mehr um die Gäste kümmerten.

Perfekt, dachte ich und mit einer flinken Bewegung öffnete ich Chris´ Sicherheitsgurt.

Ich sah, dass er protestieren wollte, doch noch ehe er ein Wort herausbekommen hatte, hob ich ihn in meinen Sessel.

Das funktionierte sehr gut, denn Chris war erstaunlich leicht für einen Mann.

Sobald er sicher in meinem Sitz saß, öffnete ich meinen Sicherheitsgurt ebenfalls und senkte die Lehne wieder ab, damit wir zum liegen kamen.

Ich wusste, dass ich gerade gegen sämtliche Regeln verstieß, doch das war mir herzlich egal und ich hob auch die Decke wieder auf, die scheinbar heruntergerutscht war, als ich aufwachte.

Wer mir die Decke umgelegt hatte, war klar, denn Chris dachte immer an solche Kleinigkeiten.

Also breitete ich die Decke über uns beiden aus und zog den zitternden Körper nah an meinen heran.

Beruhigen begann ich irgendwelche Worte zu murmeln und über seinen angespannten Rücken zu streicheln, während er seine Arme um mich schlang und sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge vergrub.

In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich ihn damit aufgezogen, auch um mich daran zu erinnern, dass das nur platonisch war, doch jetzt war dieser Scherz mehr als unangebracht.

Ein weiterer Blitz und ein heftiges Ruckeln ließ ihn zusammenzucken und ich versuchte verzweifelt ihn dazu zu bringen, sich zu beruhigen.

„Komm schon Chris, ich bin bei dir. Es wird nichts passieren.", sagte ich, doch er schien die Worte gar nicht zu verstehen.

Ich wusste, ich hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, doch mir gingen die Möglichkeiten aus und das einzige, was mir noch einfiel, um ihn zu entspannen, würde mich in Teufels Küche bringen.

„Bitte.", sagte da plötzlich eine dünne Stimme an meinem Ohr und ich blickte in Chris´ weitaufgerissene Augen: „Egal was du für eine Idee hast, tu es. Ich werde nicht wütend werden. Ich verspreche es! Doch bitte, lenk mich ab."

Der flehende Unterton tat weh, doch ich wusste selbst, dass Chris es ernst meinte und ich lehnte meine Stirn gegen seine.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte ich, denn ich brauchte die Bestätigung und als er zögerlich nickte, begann ich meine Hände wandern zu lassen.

Erst wieder über den Rücken, seine Arme und Schultern, bevor ich mit den Fingern nach vorne wanderte und über seine Brust strich.

Sein T-Shirt fühlte sich weich unter meinen Fingern an, aber ich wusste, die Haut darunter war hundertmal besser, doch ich wollte nichts überstürzen.

Er musste das alles wirklich wollen.

Deswegen blickte ich ihm auch die ganze Zeit in die Augen um jedes Gefühl daraus abzulesen.

Doch bis jetzt war dort nichts weiter zu sehen, als grenzenloses Vertrauen.

Ich wanderte mit meiner Hand weiter über seine Brust, bis ich den Rand des Shirts erreichte und mit dem kleinen Fingern über den dünnen Streifen Haut fuhr, der zwischen Jeans und Oberteil hervorblitzte.

Die Berührung schien ihn kurz aus dem Konzept zu bringen, denn er runzelte die Stirn und ich war bereits drauf und dran wieder aufzuhören, als sich sein Gesicht wieder glättete und er genauso vertrauensvoll dreinblickte, wie vor wenigen Sekunden.

Mutiger geworden ließ ich auch meine anderen Finger unter sein Shirt wandern und sanft erkundete ich die, mittlerweile wieder etwas wärmere, Haut.

Ich spürte die dünnen Härchen, die von seinem Bauchnabel zu seinem Hosenbund führten und ich fühlte die warme Sanftheit seiner Muskeln unter meinen Fingern und etwas in mir begann sich zu regen, doch ich kämpfte es nieder.

Ich tat das nicht für mich, sondern um Chris von seiner Angst abzulenken und ich hatte kein Recht, mich so zu fühlen.

Also konzentrierte ich mich weiter auf meine Aufgabe.

Strich mittlerweile mit meiner ganzen Hand über seinen Bauch und seine Brust und glitt sogar übermütig über eine seiner Brustwarzen, was mir eine wirklich erstaunliche Reaktion einbrachte, denn ein leises Keuchen verließ seinen Mund.

Ein neckisches Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen, doch ich sagte nichts, um ihn nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen und wanderte lieber wieder zurück zu seinem Hosenbund.

„Du musst mir jetzt vertrauen, Chris.", sagte ich, als ich den rauen Stoff seiner Jeans erreichte.

„Ich vertraue dir immer.", erwiderte er und ein leises Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen.

Aus diesem Grund atmete ich noch einmal tief durch und öffnete dann den Knopf seiner Hose.

Ich spürte wie er die Luft anhielt und vermutlich bereits die Worte im Kopf zurecht legte um mich aufzuhalten, als wieder ein Blitz durch das Fenster drang und er einfach nur die Augen schloss und sich ergab.

Langsam öffnete ich nun auch den Reißverschluss und das leise Surren erregte mich mehr als ich zugeben wollte.

Chris Atem wurde immer flacher und ich strich ihm mit meinen Lippen über die Stirn, bevor ich flüsterte: „Denk an jemanden, der dir gefällt und lass dich einfach fallen."

Dies waren die letzten Worte, die ich zu ihm sagte, denn meine Aufgabe nahm nun meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch und mit sanften Fingern schob ich die Jeans und die Shorts so weit nach unten, dass ich einen Moment später die weiche Länge Chris´ in der Hand hielt.

Erstaunlicherweise war der Schaft schon halb hart und ich fuhr vorsichtig über die gesamte Länge.

Chris Atem klang nun abgehackt und er hatte die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesichtsausdruck sorgte dafür, dass auch mein Blut den Weg nach unten antrat, doch ich schob meine Lust in den hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes und konzentrierte mich lieber auf Chris.

Ich fuhr mit dem Daumen über Chris´ Spitze und ein leises Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle, woraufhin ich die Bewegung noch einmal wiederholte, bevor ich die Hand langsam über seinen Schaft gleiten ließ.

Ich war fasziniert von der samtenen Weichheit, die sein hartes Glied ausstrahlte und ich spürte das Blut unter meinen Fingern pulsieren.

Immer wieder glitt ich über die Länge, mal mit mehr, mal mit weniger Druck und ich konnte regelrecht spüren, wie die Spannung langsam aus seinem Körper wich.

Meine andere Hand ließ ich wieder über seinen Brustkorb wandern, neckte dabei seine Brustwarzen und immer wieder erntete ich ein leises Keuchen von ihm, wenn ich die harten Knospen berührte.

Als ich aber wieder über seine Eichel fuhr, spürte ich bereits den ersten Lusttropfen und Chris konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Mein eigenes Glied zuckte bei diesem Laut und es kostete mich meine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, mich nicht gegen ihn zu drücken und an ihm zu reiben.

Doch es ging nicht um mich, dass sagte ich mir immer wieder.

Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich darauf ihm immer mehr dieser kleinen Laute der Lust zu entlocken.

Wieder bewegte ich meine Hand über seinen Schaft und als ich an der Wurzel ankam, hatte ich eine Idee, die ich sofort ausprobieren musste.

Ich spreizte meinen kleinen Finger ab, glitt an seinen Hoden vorbei und berührte dieses kleine Stückchen Haut, zwischen seinem Penis und seinem Eingang und die Reaktion war erstaunlich.

Er riss die Augen auf und ein leise gestöhntes: „Oh mein Gott.", verließ seine Lippen.

Die blauen Iriden blickten in meine und zufrieden sah ich, dass sie vor Lust dunkler waren als sonst.

„Was war das?", fragte er keuchen und ich lächelte leicht.

„Das, mein Süßer, ist eine kleine Stelle die ihr Heteromänner selbst niemals entdecken würdet."

„Mach das noch mal.", stöhnte er, als ich meine Hand weiter bewegte und nur zu gern fuhr ich wieder über diesen kleinen, delikaten Punkt und erntete dafür wieder ein leises Stöhnen, länger noch als das letzte.

Seine Hände hatten sich mittlerweile in meinem Hemd verkrallt und ich spürte, dass es nicht mehr sehr lange dauern konnte, weshalb ich meine Bemühungen wieder auf seine Länge richtete.

Meine Bewegungen wurden schneller und fester und immer wieder fuhr ich mit meinem Daumen über die Spitze.

Den kleinen Punkt am anderen Ende ließ ich dabei ausgespart und erst, als ich spürte, dass er kurz davor fuhr ich noch einmal darüber. Härter als die letzten Male und es war alles was er noch brauchte.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei- den ich erstickte, indem ich sein Gesicht an meinen Hals drückte- kam er und ich spürte wie auch ich Erlösung fand, allein durch den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und das Gefühl seiner zuckenden Erregung zwischen meinen Fingern.

Keuchen lagen wir nebeneinander und ich wusste, dass mein Hemd ruiniert war, doch es hätte mir nicht gleichgültiger sein können.

Chris Körper war entspannt und die Blitze vor dem Fenster und das leichte Ruckeln des Flugzeugs schienen ihn nicht mehr zu stören.

Stattdessen presste er sich gegen mich und murmelte: „Danke, Zach.", bevor sein Atem sich beruhigte und tiefer wurde.

Ich wusste, dass er eingeschlafen war und ich legte meine Arme fest um ihn, denn loslassen konnte ich ihn in diesem Moment nicht. Und ich wusste, wenn er aufwachte, wäre alles so wie zuvor, als hätte es diese Nacht und den Sturm nicht gegeben.

Den Schmerz in meinem Herzen, der sich bei diesem Gedanken breit machte, ignorierte ich. Stattdessen ließ ich mich von dem Gefühl erfüllen, dass Chris mir selbst für so etwas genug Vertrauen entgegenbrachte und ich schlief mit dem Wissen ein, dass ich meinen besten Freund nicht an meine eigene Leidenschaft verloren hatte.


End file.
